


Bad Boy (Petekey)

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard is their teacher, High School AU, M/M, Petes a bad boy, This is actually so bad I’m so sorry, soft Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey and Pete get partnered for a school project
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bad Boy (Petekey)

Mikey woke up to the piercing sound of his alarm. He groaned and reached over to whack it off. He laid there a moment, stretching out like a cat before deciding to get up. He couldn't be late for school, he never had been and he wasn't planning to change that. 

He rolled off the bed ungracefully and slowly pulled himself up. He rubbed his eyes, stretching again as he picked up his pile of clothes. He took his phone off charge and unlocked it, squinting at the brightness. As usual no important messages. Mikey put his phone back down on the night stand and lay his clothes out on the table. 

He had picked out his pastel purple top and white skinny jeans last night. He went to the drawer and carefully chose what flower crown to wear. He placed his lavender flower crown on his dusty brown hair after pulling on his clothes. Mikey walked downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast his mother, Donna, had buttered. 

"Good morning, Mikes. Sleep well?" 

Mikey nodded and yawned. "Yeah.. Bye mum," he smiled at her as he munched on his crisp toast.

"Bye sweetheart," she cupped his cheeks and kissed his head. "Have fun in school, won't you?" She smiled. "Always do." He smiled and slipped on his pastel purple converse. "Love ya!"

He slung the strap of his white schoolbag over his shoulder, waiting until his slice of toast was gone to pull it on correctly. 

Mikey walked into school as normal and trudged down the corridor to his locker. He didn't have any friends to meet yet, they always came in later than he did. Mikey spotted little boy trying to close his locker and hurried over. He bent down to help the boy organise his locker. Mikey had always been a kind and generous person, more involved with 'girls' things than 'boys' things. He guessed it was from living with his mother all the time, his dad barely home from work. 

The smaller boy looked up at Mikey. "Thank you.." He mumbled shyly. 

"No problem," Mikey smiled and stood up. He brushed himself off and looked away from the boy, accidentally making eye contact with Pete. Mikeys breath hitched and his body froze up.

Pete was a punk, always causing trouble. He wore black day in, day out. They were polar opposites. Mikey was soft and cared for everyone, Pete was the other way around. Mikey had had a huge crush on Pete since forever. Only Ray knew about since he noticed everything.

The hazel and mocha eyes were locked for what felt to Mikey like days. Mikey felt his face heat up. Pete sneered at him looking away like Mikeys eyes had burned him. Mikey sighed, building up his courage and walking over to Pete. "Hello-"

Pete just scoffed, turning to his friend Joe and stalking off. Joe glanced at Mikey and sighed, following his friend down the packed corridor. Mikey bit his lip and sadly watched Pete retreat. 

"Mikey!" Rays loud voice brought him from his thoughts. Mikey looked over at Frank and Ray as they came bounding down the corridor. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Where were you ,man?" Frank piped up, catching his breath.

"I-I only just got here," Mikey told them quickly. Ray raised an eyebrow at his stutter. 

"Alright... Well lets get to class." He turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor he came. 

Frank glanced at Mikey to make sure he was following, before walking behind the mother of their group. 

-

"Okay class, I'm going to give you a partner in which I think you won't work too well with-" Mr. Way started, earning groans and confused looks from his class.

"- I'm doing this as a project. You will each write about each other as what you think before and what you think of each other after you spent time together." He finished. "This is a social experiment, showing how to give people chances and all that jazz. Now I'll give you your partners."

"Frank Iero with Joe Trohman,  
Ray Toro with Andy Hurley,  
Mikey with Pete Wentz,  
Bob Bryar Finnegan with Patrick Stumph-" Gerard stated, sitting up on his desk, unbothered by the glared he was receiving. 

Groans sounded throughout the class as Gerard finished his list. "Write about them for the rest of the class. This is due in three weeks. Get started."

Mikey picked up his pen and paper and glanced at Pete from the front of the room. Pete was sitting at the back, writing furiously on the page, almost going through it. Mikey stared at his blank page, the paper seemed to be mocking him with its emptiness. He glanced up at his older brother and shot him a quick glare, only being met with a shrug. 

'Pete Wentz, to me, is misunderstood. To me, he acts the way he does to cover up his 'flaws' and to mask his pain. I feel like if we talked to him, we'd see him in a whole new light.'   
He wrote, trying to find the good in everyone as usual.

Meanwhile, at the back of class, Pete was scribbling down his thoughts on Mikey in bullet points. Pete could never concentrate on school work all that well though writing came to him naturally 

'Mikey Way   
•goody two-shoes  
•suck up  
•gay  
•teachers pet   
•annoying   
•too understanding   
•naive   
•girlish   
•weak  
•faggot  
•four-eyes'  
His paper read. Pete grinned at his paper, getting down everything he needed. 

The bell sounded loudly. Kids started packing up their things and scurrying our. Mikey awkwardly walked up to Pete, who was stuffing his papers into his bag. "H-hey-"

"What do you want?" Pete spat, inwardly rolling his eyes. 

"When should we meet up?" Mikey questioned, twirling his thumbs.

"How about never?" The older boy replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making way to leave.

"But what about the project?" Mikey grabbed the shorter boys arm. Pete glared and tugged his arm back. 

"Don't touch me," he growled lowly. 

"S-sorry," Mikey stuttered, trying to make eye contact with his crush. 

"We just won't do the project," Pete shrugged like it was the obvious answer. 

"W-what?!" Mikey spluttered. "We have to!" He looked at Pete with his mouth slightly open. 

Pete groaned and rubbed his face. "Leave me alone Way!"

Mikey stared, still aghast. 

"Oh Jesus Christ, fine! I'll be at Trohmans house party tonight though."

"C-can I come...?"

"Ew. No." Pete sneered. "Saturday, I'll pick you up at 10." He glared and stormed out of the classroom.

-

Saturday, a day to relax, or for some people, a day to do homework. For Mikey it was the day he did extra homework but not today. Nope, today was the day he spent with Pete.

Pastel blue was his theme today. Pastel blue top, tan shorts and a blue flower crown.

Donna lightly knocked on his door at ten past ten. "Sweetheart, there's a boy outside. Is he here for you?"

Mikey jumped up off of his bed, quickly running to the mirror to check his appearance. 

"Yeah!" He tried to contain his smile as he grabbed his phone and wallet. 

"Ooh~ Is this a date?" Donna smirked. Mikey had came put as gay to both his parents when he was only 12.

"What?! No! No of course not!" He stuttered, blushing brightly.

"Suuuure~" Donna sang. 

"No, really! I-I mean I like him... but he HATES me!" Mikey exclaimed. 

"Alright, go quick. Don't keep him waiting."

Mikey nodded and gracefully ran downstairs and outside. Pete stood in his driveway, leaning against his black motorbike. He was wearing quite the opposite to Mikey, black skinny jeans, black tank top, leather jacket and black ankle boots. His died blond hair stood out like a beacon against his clothes. He held a helmet underneath his arm.

Mikey looked at the bike shocked. "Woah..." he breathed out. 

"Hop on," Pete threw a helmet at him. Mikey caught it out of pure luck and bit his lip. 

"W-we're going on... that?"

"Yeah. What? You're too pastel and good to get on something so... dark?" Pete teases with a smirk.

"No!" Mikey yelled indignantly. Pete swung his leg over the bike and put on his helmet. "Come on then."

Mikey sighed and carefully put on the helmet while getting on the back with a little struggle. Pete smirked and drove down the street at full speed, giving no warning. Mikey yelped and clung to Pete tightly.

~

"-Hes beautiful, smart and kind. He helps everyone see the good in everything. I'm glad he found some sort of good in me because.. I think I love him." Pete finished and gently kissed Mikeys head.

The class clapped at the end of the presentation, just like they had been for all the others. Gerard watched his baby brother and his new boyfriend with a smirk.


End file.
